


away from the noise

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [54]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The superfamily goes out house hunting for a beachfront property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	away from the noise

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. For those of you interested, the house they decide to buy is [this](http://cdn.archinect.net/images/1200x/7s/7sm7ba683pnaxtnm.jpg) one, with some obvious changes.

_Two months later._

_March, 2026_

They meet the realtor, Kelly, outside of the Tower, Tony getting in the passenger seat, and Bruce and Peter getting in the back.  When they spoke to Peter about possibly moving to a beach house, he’d started freaking out and talking about all the different pros for a beach house in comparison to living at the Tower, and so he’d been sold almost immediately.  This is their first time going out with the realtor after they sat down with her a week ago, and Peter’s been talking nonstop about this day to the point where he’s texting with Johnny and Flash while they’re driving.

 

“So, is this Peter?” Kelly asks, flashing a smile in the rearview mirror.

 

“Hello,” he says, waving from the back.

 

“Are you excited about moving, Peter?”

 

“I am,” he admits, nodding and smiling, “I can’t wait to live on the beach.”

 

“So, I know you said that money was definitely not a problem, and that a private beach was definitely a necessity, so I have six places lined up today that we can look at.”

 

They arrive at the first one in no time, and, as they’re getting out, Bruce isn’t smiling.  “What?” Tony asks softly, taking his hand.

  
“The city is so loud,” he says, shrugging.

 

“Well, keep an open mind, maybe it’s amazing inside.”

 

The first one isn’t.  There aren’t enough windows facing the ocean, there’s no basement, and Peter is disinterested within the first few minutes.  When they get back in the car, Kelly isn’t phased, “I had a feeling this wouldn’t be the one.  Not to fret, though, we’ve got five places left.”

 

By the time they’re leaving the fourth one, though, Peter has fallen silent and Tony is starting to get fidgety.  Kelly notices, and so she says, “You know what, let’s skip the next one, go straight to the last one.  It’s a bit of a hike, but I think it might be something to consider.”

 

“Go for it,” Tony says, managing a smile.

 

They drift off into a quiet space, just driving along, until Kelly turns onto a new road, and the three of them sit up all at once, looking around in awe.  The ocean stretches out along their right, a gorgeous, rolling land of blue.  The road curves along, following the shape of the water, until Bruce reaches forward and touches Tony’s shoulder, gaze fixed ahead, where it begins to slope downward, and a small slab of roof is revealed.  A turn-off comes up on the right, and Kelly takes it, driving down a wide, curling road that erupts suddenly into a massive beachfront property.  Kelly smiles as she continues down, turning down the driveway that slopes down into a yawning mouth at the side of the house.  It’s built like the Tower, the driveway disappearing like a hill underground until they come out into a wide, empty space.

 

As they get out, Kelly starts talking, “I believe this is similar to your garage at the Tower.  The previous owners had this functioning as both a garage and a basement, what with its size.  There is also a second garage that branches up from the driveway, for guests or your own use.  If you’ll follow me, we’ll head up onto the front porch.”

 

They take a curving staircase that opens up into salty air, and Bruce closes his eyes at the top, smiling as he inhales slowly.  “ _Woah_!” Peter’s voice catches their attention, and Kelly nods, leading them along the concrete porch to where a wall of water rains down over a wide, long pool.

 

“This way, you have both fresh water and the ocean to swim in,” she says, “The pool extends along the first third of the porch, and then the walls after are made entirely of floor to ceiling windows.”

 

“Oh,” Bruce sighs as they reach the end of the pool and the rest of the house comes into view.  Three rooms sit on the first floor: a living room, kitchen, and dining room.  Two panes of glass face the ocean at the end of each room, and one opens to the long porch, where a waist-high railing extends.  At the end of the porch, a massive, winding staircase leads up to the second floor, though Kelly takes them into the living room first, which is larger than the Tower’s.  At the end, an open, wide doorway leads to a long hall, which has similar doorways.  They go into the kitchen next, which Bruce nearly laughs in joy at, squeezing Tony’s hand.

 

At the end of the hallway, they take the stairs up to the second level, which opens in three different directions.  The railing along the stairs breaks off and continues a few feet later while a flat surface stretches the distance.  Directly ahead is a room branching off the rest of the house, walled completely with glass.  To the right, a glass door opens to the second floor, which extends back farther than the first floor and holds five bedrooms.  Kelly takes them into the master bedroom first, which is the width of the floor, taking up the space of two normal rooms.  “Can we have a minute alone?” Bruce asks.

  
“Of course.  Peter, would you like to see the other rooms, one of which would be yours?”

  
“Sure,” he says, smiling widely.

 

When they’re gone, Bruce turns to Tony, nodding, and Tony just laughs, pulling him toward him and kissing him.  “Yeah?” he says when they part, and Bruce laughs.

 

“Tony, this place is perfect.  I can’t—I can’t hear the city, it’s so open to the ocean, I don’t even _care_ what else she has to show us, I want to live here.”

 

“Let’s look at the rest of the property first, and then we’ll let her know, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Bruce says, beaming, and it makes Tony so happy that he kisses him again.

 

They look through the rest of the second floor, and Peter’s already making plans to turn one of the rooms into his menagerie.  A third of the second floor is open above the pool, concrete stretching over the surface.  “The previous owners used this space for barbecuing and the likes,” Kelly says, “and there are stairs at the side that lead down to the porch and up to the third level.  We can take them, if you’d like, though the stairs we first came up continue on the other end of the hall.”

 

They take the stairs up to where a stretch of grass lies, and, beyond that, a doorway that leads to a loft-like area that has easy access to the three separate roofs, which sells Peter the rest of the way.  “Down this way, past the main staircase, is another,” Kelly says, leading them through the loft and outside again, “It’s accessible only from the third floor and the garage, and, while it doesn’t open into the house, it does lead to the beach.”  They take those down to their private beach, sand stretching out a small distance until the ocean greets the shore, and Kelly stays back up at the house as they go down a ways.

 

When they’re out of earshot, they turn, looking up at the property, and Bruce leans in against Tony, who loops an arm around his shoulders.  “What do you think?” Tony asks, looking to Peter.

 

“I think we definitely need to live here,” Peter says, “This place is _awesome_.  I’m gonna miss the Tower, but I think it’d be really cool to live somewhere like this.  I like it.”

 

“That’s good because we’re living here,” Bruce murmurs, and they both laugh at him.


End file.
